Finding my love- a dom and letty fanfic
by dhaarsinii
Summary: Letty met Dom when she was 17 years old. They fell in love and had a great time until she moved away to college. What happens when they meet each other in New York ten years later. Will things be the same or will Dom lose Letty forever?
1. Meeting Dominic Toretto

It was a lazy Sunday morning, Leticia Ortiz was sitting on the plush chair in her living room watching the Chicago Bears football match, wearing her shorts and her favorite team's jersey with her hair tied up into a messy bun and her mouth filled with Cheerios. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen not wanting to miss any exciting moments of the game. Her legs were folded and her body slouched against the chair.  
"Letty, I thought you were allergic to the mornings" her mother said to her.  
"Very funny Ma, can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important match here?"  
"Can't you be a girl for once?"  
"If I say yes will you stop blocking the TV"

Her mother just shook her head and walked away, attending to the housework she had to do.

Letty' mom Ana, was a single mother since her father left them when she was a 3 month year old baby. She had taught Letty everything she needed to learn and for that Letty was absolutely grateful but at times she just wanted some peace and quiet and for her to enjoy a match. At a very young age Letty had a laid back tomboy style, no matter how much her mother tried to change that it never worked. She was never afraid to be herself and to voice out her own opinions which thus also resulting in her getting kicked out of many schools for various reasons like fighting, talking back and the list goes on.

At the age of 18 Letty only had a few more months until she finished high school and then she would be off somewhere exploring the world, something she's always wanted to do, until then she just had to suck it up and get over with high school.

She was still glued to the TV when her cousin, Vince walked into her house.

"Hey, Aunt Ana, I'm here and I brought a friend"  
"Hi Vince, how you doing?"she said hugging her nephew. "And who is this?"  
"Hello, I'm Dominic Toretto but everyone calls me Dom, it's nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand.  
"You guys are just in time I'm getting lunch ready, till then sit down and make yourself comfortable".

Dom and Vince sat down on the couch.  
"Yo, this is my cousin" Vince said.

"Hey, names Letty" was all she said before going back to the game.  
"Hi, I'm Dom"  
"Nice to meet you".

Dom was somehow intrigued by Letty. She wasn't like all the other girls he'd met and dated before she was different and he wanted to get to know her.

"Lunch is ready" Ana called out.

The four of them sat at the table with their plates filled with sandwiches and chips. They were eating lunch, Ana and Letty were asking Dom some questions.  
"So Dom, what brings you to this part of town?"  
"I actually just moved here with my sister"  
"How do you know Vince" Letty asked.  
"I met Vince about 4 years ago when I was in a treasure hunt, we were in the same group and since then we've been good friends"  
"Did you win the treasure hunt?"  
"No, why?"  
"I would have been surprised if you guys won, cause Vince is in your group" Letty stated.  
"Hey!" he said throwing a piece of bread at Letty.

Dom laughed looking at Letty and Vince. He had never been this happy before after his father past away.

Lunch was over and Letty helped her mother clear the table and wash the dishes.  
"Thank you Ms. Ana for having me for lunch today"  
"It's nothing Dom, it was very nice having you for lunch"

Vince and his aunt were saying goodbye to each other while Dom talked to Letty.

"So, since I'm going to be across the street from now on I was wondering if we could hang out"

"Sure, I would like that, it would be fun"  
"When will I see you again?"  
"Don't worry Toretto, it'll be sooner than you expect.


	2. Race Night

The week had gone by very quickly. Letty zoomed her way through another week of high school. It was a Friday night and Letty's mom was working late and would only be back in the morning. It was a golden opportunity for her to go for a street race something that she's been doing ever since she was 15 years old. Her 70 Plymouth was on point and in great condition. She was feeling very lucky tonight. She grabbed 2 grand from her cupboard, money that she had saved from babysitting and working in a garage downtown for tonight's race.

She wore faded jeans with a black see through top, her hair pulled back and tied up into a ponytail.  
"Hey Letty, how you doin girl?" Hector the guy who runs the races said to her.  
"I'm good man, so what's the buy in tonight?'  
"2 grand, some new guy is racin tonight, word is he's good"  
"I'll be the judge to that, anyways put me in lets see what this guys got"  
"Alright, let's do this"

All the racers were at the starting point, Letty was in the last row on the left hand side and she couldn't get a good glimpse of the new guy. She didn't really care all she knew was she was going to win the race one way or the other.  
"You guys ready"  
They revved their engines.  
"Steady"...  
She was going to win the race. She knew it!  
"GO!"

And they were off, the streets were closed so it was only around the corner and back that was all it took for Letty to take it all home. She was only focused on winning and nothing else. She accelerated her car keeping it stead. All of a sudden some kid trying to show off lose control of his car for a moment and wiped her car out. He kept on driving and left her behind. She felt a sharp pain but ignored it and slowly got her way to the finish line.

Letty got out of her car furiously after her car got wrecked and stormed away from the site but a 6 foot figure blocked her way.  
"Letty?" the figure voiced out in his baritone voice. Letty glared at him and tried to walk around him.  
"Hey, hey wait" he said grabbing her unhurt arm.  
"What do you want Dom?! Wrecking my car and my arm wasn't enough for you?!"  
"Sorry about that"  
She didn't want to dwindle on the matter any longer, she heaved a sigh and uttered " It's fine, I don't really care anyways" she said as she tried to walk away but didn't realize her arm still in his hand.  
"Will you let me go Toretto?"

"No, let me take you to the hospital to wrap up that hand, it looks pretty bad, it's my fault I should take responsibility for it"  
"It's fine, I don't need help from anybody, I can take care of myself"  
"Stop being so bloody difficult"  
"FINE! Let's just get this over with"  
"I'll get Vince to take your car home"  
"Whatever you say"

Dom drove Letty to the nearest hospital and followed her into the emergency unit. Her arm was bleeding quite badly and it had spilled onto her jeans. A doctor took a look at her arm, cleaned it, stitched it and wrapped it up.  
"You're lucky you didn't lose your arm". She glared at Dom when the doctor said those words.

After her arm was completely bandaged and she was good to go, Dom insisted on bringing her home. She had said she could just take a taxi but Dom didn't want to hear it.  
"I am really sorry about your arm and your car"  
"It's alright I dig scars and the car needs some adjustments"  
"Why not bring the car over to my garage, we can work on it together"  
"I'll think about it"  
Dom looked at her and smiled.  
"You raced good tonight"  
"Yeah and you were showing off, didn't really go as planned did it?"  
"Cut me some slack man"

After a 15 minute car ride, Dom had reached their street.  
"Thanks for the ride Dom"  
Before she could get out of the car he grabbed her arm.  
"I am again very sorry about tonight"  
"It's cool, I mean how many girls my age can say I spent Friday night in the emergency room getting stiches on my arm and then was escorted home?"  
"You really are something aren't you?"  
"Good to know Toretto"  
"See you around"  
"Uh-huh" was all she said before walking into her house.

* * *

 **reviews everyone. need some reviews. after a failed attempt at a fanfic this is my second time. hopefully you guys will enjoy this one and give me some comments on how to improve the fanfic. Vote and follow too. thanks**


	3. Grease Monkey

Mia and Letty were having lunch in the cafeteria. The two of them have been getting to know each other better and have been spending loads of time together. Letty and Mia had become like sisters over the past few weeks. Letty liked having Mia around.  
"So, I hear you and my brother are going to be working together in the garage today"  
"Yeah, I mean he insisted and I do need help on my car"

"You two seem to be getting closer these days"  
Letty laughed "Mia, don't get me wrong your brother is a really nice guy but he is a player"

"You would be pretty surprised"

"I doubt it"

"Just saying"

The girls continued eating their lunch while talking about their classes and after school activities.

Letty was sitting in her English class with Mr. Nelson, her final class of the day. She stared at the wall clock, watching the minute hand constantly waiting for the bell to ring. She tapped her pencil on her book and fiddled with her stationery. She couldn't wait to go home and work on her car. At the same time she also was thinking about what Mia had said earlier. Were Dom and her getting closer? Yes, they did spend time together but that was it. Their just good friends. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, a sign of her freedom.

She waited for Mia at at the car park. Both the girls drove home. Letty dropped Mia and then went home to slip into something a little more comfortable.

Mia found her brother in the garage working on a Nissan 240 SX.

"Where's Letty? I thought she was coming today"

"She'll be here, she's just gone home to change, look at you getting all excited"

"Mia this isn't a date"

"I know but you guys would really look cute together, think about it"

He was thinking about it but quickly cleared his mind.

After 10 minutes Letty came over to the garage. She wore a white wife beater with brown trousers with her hair tied up with some lose strands.  
"There she is" Dom said as he walked towards her.

"Here I am"

He was shirtless and greasy which was a huge distraction to Letty. She had known he was buff and had a good body but damn this was a whole other level. She wasn't sure where to look at the cars or at Dom.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant the cars"

" Oh..umm..yeah, cars somehow calm me down"

"Shall we get started"

"That would be wise"

And so they began working on her car. They changed her tires first then her fuel injection and they replaced the piston rings that were fried and added some new NOS cans. At one point Letty had bent down and was revealing the waist band of her lacy red panties. Dom's eyes couldn't stop from trailing down there. He noticed her every curve and her every movement. He was really tempted to touch her but controlled himself.

Letty did know he was checking her out but she didn't mind. Maybe she wanted him to. She smiled to herself and continued fixing her car.

After her car was finished, they decided to chill and relax for a while.

"Thanks for helping me finish my car"

"It was my genuine pleasure"

The silence between them was deafening. They both wanted to say something to each other but they were afraid it would be weird. Then Dom decided to ask her something.

"Are you free this Friday night?"

"I should be"

" Me, my sister and Vince wanted to go for a movie this Friday and I guess you could come if you wanted"

"That all depends"

"On what?"

"Someone has to buy me dinner after the movie"

"Deal"

Letty laughed. Dom never noticed that she had a nice smile. He was mesmerized by her.  
"Friday night?"

"Friday night for sure"

* * *

 **hope you liked the chapter, this is just Dom and Letty figuring if they do like each other. Tell me your thoughts. and don't forget to vote, follow and review. thanks!**


	4. You and I

It was the night she was waiting for. Friday night had finally come . Letty was looking forward to this day to spend some time with her friends. She wore a long sleeved black top with faded jeans and beat up sneakers with her hair flowing freely. She drove to theater and met Dom at the entrance.

"Where's Mia and Vince?"

"Mia's studying for a test and Vince is sick, so it's just you and me"  
"So this is like a date"

"I guess so"

"Alright, what movie are we watching?"

"Ladies choice"

Letty looked through all the movies that were being shown and decided to watch a Michael Douglas movie called Black Rain. While Letty bought the tickets Dom got the popcorn and sodas. They walked into the theater and found their seats. Dom sat in the aisle and Letty sat on the inside. After a few ads and movie trailers the movie finally began.

Halfway through the movie Letty felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't have space to move her legs and to stretch. Dom noticed how uncomfortable she felt and slowly lifted her legs onto his lap. She was surprised at his gesture.

"Dom, you don't have"

"Don't sweat it"

"Are you sure? Aren't my legs heavy?"  
" No, I'm good, it's all good"

She smiled at him and continued watching the movie. After 2 hours or so the movie ended. Dom put her legs down, thanked him and they walked out of the theater.

As they were walking out Letty noticed a girl looking at Dom and smiling, but when she saw Letty with him her face totally changed for smiling to frowning.

"Hey Dom are you and that girl dating?"

"That's Elena, no we're not nor have we ever"

Letty just nodded.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I think I owe you dinner"

"No, you don't, I was only joking the other day, I didn't mean it"

"I know a nice quiet cafe around the block, it's my treat"

Letty was hesitant at first but agreed in the end. Letty left her car in the parking lot and jumped into Dom's car. They drove to the cafe. A waiter showed them to their table. They skimmed through the menu and ordered their dinner. Dom was having a medium rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes and Letty was having a beef burger with fries.

"What made you wanna street race?"

"I didn't make the cheer leading team"

Dom laughed " Seriously though"

"The feeling of freedom, like nothing else in the world matters, just you and the adrenaline"

"Yeah, I get where your coming from"

The food came shortly after that, they had a good time talking about their childhood, their families and cars. They laughed and laughed and just had a blast together. Letty was happy and Dom was equally as happy. After a compromise they split the check and walked around for a bit before heading back to his car.

"I had a really good time tonight Dom, thank you"

"Thank you Letty, for sharing it with me"

"No problem, I would definitely do this again with you"

"You would?"

"Hell yeah. You're a nice guy. I may have judge you wrongly"

They were driving back to the theater to get Letty's car. Dom slowly dragged his hand towards her thigh. Once he placed it on her thigh he thought she was removing his hand but instead she interlocked her hand into his and smiled. He was relieved, his attempt had worked.

Once he arrived at the parking lot, she got down but came back in.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Baby steps Dominic, baby steps"

"Good enough for me"

* * *

 **this part was inspired by my parents first date. the movie and the ride home that is. thanks for reading also review, follow and vote!**


	5. Charger

"Ma this mirror can't be here for much longer can you please take it up to your room"Letty told her mother.

"I'll get Vince to do it later"

It was a long mirror, the kind of mirrors you find in the shoe store. Ana had bought it a few days ago and had left in the the living room.

"I'm gonna in my room if you need me"

"Okay"

After 10 minutes Dom and Vince came to her house.

"Boys, good you guys are here, I need both of you to do me a favor, Vince can you fix the heater upstairs and Dom the sprinklers need a little tweaking"

"We'll get right to it"

So the boys got all their tools and started fixing the heater and the sprinklers.

Letty decided to take a bath, since the the bathroom upstairs couldn't be used Letty had to use the one downstairs. Her mother was in the backyard tending to the garden. Dom was finished with the sprinklers and sat down in the living room right in front of that long mirror. He found a magazine but within the first few pages he put it down, not finding it interesting.

Letty soon came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up and her towel wrapped around her body. She stopped and adjusted her towel then saw Dom sitting down on the chair, she was wondering what he was doing in her house, then she headed up to the bedroom. She got dressed, she wore a gray crop top with ripped skinny jeans and her hair left down. She came down the stairs and spoke to him.

"Dom, what are you doing here?"  
"Your mom needed some help with the sprinklers" he said trying to control himself.

"Oh, okay, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good. Hey, stop by the garage around noon, there's something I wanna show you" he said as he was walking out of the house. Letty right behind him.

"Sure, thanks for fixing the sprinklers"

"I need to thank you"

"For what?"

"Do you need a reason to say thank you?"

Letty looked at him quizzically and watched him drive off with Vince.

She walked back into the living room, to the seat Dom sat and picked up the magazines that were scattered. Then she realized the mirror there. She thought for a moment

"MA!" she called for her mom. "MA!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, what is it, why are you calling me?"

"Stop there" she told her mother as Ana walked behind the couch.

She looked at the mirror and back at her mother.

"Fuck!" she cursed realizing what she had done.

"Leticia Ortiz don't you use that language in my house"

"He saw everything, damn it he saw everything, I knew it when he said thank you something fishy was going on".

Dom had seen Letty through the mirror's reflection when she adjusted her towel. He was grinning and smirking thinking about her and about what he saw.

...

Mia had come home after she had gone shopping.

"Where did you go?" Dom asked his sister.

"I went to the mall to get check out some prom dresses"

"Prom?"

"Yeah it's next weekend"

"Is Letty going for prom?"

"Not that I know of, nobody's asked her and she doesn't care anyways so I guess she's not going"

Dom was silent for a moment thinking about the prom. Just then Letty came into the garage.

"Hey Mia"

"Hi,I'll leave you two alone" she said as she walked into the house.

Dom couldn't help but grin at Letty.

"You must have had a really good show"

"It was entertaining for sure"

"Stop grinning Toretto"

"I don't think I'll ever stop grinning"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright so what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me"

Dom brought her to the back of the house to a large shed. He opened the sliding door revealing a black 1970 Dodge Charger. Letty's face was etched with admiration and excitement.

"It's amazing Dom"

"She's a beauty for sure, I built her with my dad. 900 horsepower, she runs 9 seconds flat".

"So what's your best time?"

"I've never driven her"

"Why not?"

"It scares the shit outta me"

She looked at Dom shocked. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She turned towards the car and was amazed at the detail and the beauty of it. Dom saw how excited and happy she looked. He knew this was the right time to ask her.

"I hear your prom is next weekend"

"Yeah, but I'm not going. I don't really care anyways, it's just a dance"

Dom knew she wanted to go. Her tone insisted she was dying to go. He grabbed her by the waist and asked her "Leticia Ortiz, can I be your date to prom?"

"You wanna go to prom with me?"

"Hell yeah, there's nothing more I..."

Before she could finish she kissed him. The kind of kiss that breaks open the sky. He kissed her bottom lip as his tongue traveled into her mouth. She parted her lips slightly making an easy access for him. The kiss was sensual, deep and very passionate. Neither Dom nor Letty wanted to pull away as they were kissing in his garage.


	6. Prom Night

Dominic was in a black tux, waiting for his date to come down. He felt awkward wearing it but for Letty he didn't mind. He wanted to look good for her.

"She should be down in a couple of minutes"

"That's not a problem , your daughters worth waiting for"

Ana knew Dominic was a good guy who was going to take care of her daughter. She was glad Letty had found someone she actually liked. She had never seen her daughter get so worked up before. Letty had pulled all the stops to look good for prom. She had bought the perfect dress, did her hair and make up. All for Dom.

To be honest Dom was a little nervous and he never gets nervous. He couldn't wait to see Letty all dressed up.

"Here she comes" Ana said.

Letty came down the staircase, Dom couldn't believe his eyes. He was in awe looking at how beautiful she was. She wore a long black Jersey jewel neck dress with side cut outs that accentuated her curves with a detailed back strap. Her hair fell from the side of her neck, down her shoulders and back. All topped of with black 4 inch heels. It was daring and sexy. It was Letty!

"You look absolutely breath taking"

"You look handsome" she said adjusting his tux.

"I need to get a picture of you two, you guys are so cute" an excited Ana said.

"Ma, please don't"

"Nonsense, now stand closer"

Dom and Letty obeyed . He pulled her closer towards him and put his hand on her waist. At the touch of his hand Letty felt shocks of pleasure course through her body. Ana took several pictures and then they were on their way to prom.

"Alright, I think we're going to need a safe word before we go in there" Dom said.

"That's a good idea, cause it's like war inside there"

"NOS?"

"Yeah, NOS is good, so you ready to go in Dom?"  
"I was born ready plus I have the hottest date"

She entwined her hand in his and together they walked into prom. As soon as Letty walked with Dom everyone stared at them. They didn't care about everyone else, they had each other and that was the most important thing.

Throughout the night they danced to all kind of songs played by the live band, Letty had a great time dancing with Dom. She was definitely starting to have feelings for him. He was everything she wanted in a man. He was the one and she knew it.

The songs then slowed down to more ballroom type of songs. The song that was playing was called So Close.

"May I have this dance?" Dom said as he reached his hand out for her.

"I can't dance"

"Neither can I, we'll figure it out"

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

 _And know_ _for forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close  
And know you're right beside me and look how far we've come_

 _So far, we are, so close_

 _Let's go on dreaming for know we know we are_ _So close..  
So close_

The lyrics described exactly what Letty felt about Dom. They moved in sync his hand on her waist and her's on his shoulder with him leading and her following, they looked perfect for each other so much so people actually stopped dancing to look at them. His dark brown eyes burn into hers and they danced to the song. They were in love! Letty knew it and Dom knew it. Letty was the girl for him, he couldn't lose her. They looked so in love, it was just like in the movies.

After the song ended they were announcing the prom king and queen. Letty didn't want to stay for that she didn't have a care in the world about all that. She wanted to make the most of the night.

"Dom, you wanna go somewhere else?"  
He nodded and followed her out. They walked around the school a bit and stopped at the pool. Letty took off her shoes, lifted her dress and sat down, her feet touching the cool water. She looked at Dom and asked him to have a seat next to her.  
"It was getting a little crowded in there, thought we could slip away from all of that for a while"  
"Great minds think alike"  
"Thank you for dancing with me"  
"It was my pleasure, told you we'd figure it out"  
"I thought I was going to look ridiculous"  
"You looked beautiful, you always do" he said as he leaned in closer towards her.

She leaned in closer staring into his dark brown eyes, just as he was about to kiss her she pushed him into the pool.  
"Didn't see that coming did you Toretto?"  
"Very sneaky, come on it's getting lonely here"  
"This is a very nice dress"  
"And I'm a very nice man" he said as he pulled her into the pool with him which made her squeal.

She wrapped her legs around his upper torso and swung her arms around his neck. He carried her deeper into the pool, their chemistry was so deep and they could feel it. She smiled as he placed his hands on her waist, protectively holding her. He kissed her forehead and her nose. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. They leaned closer towards each other, their foreheads touching and kissed.

Dom tangled his hand into her silky dark brown hair as she cupped the back of his neck, Dom ran his fingers along her back which sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her upper lip enjoying the lingering taste of raspberries on her lips. As they kissed it felt as though time stopped, the world stopped.

Dominic and Letty knew at that exact moment they were in love with each other and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **thank you for the wonderful reviews you've been giving me. I really do appreciate them and in a way it keeps me going to write this fanfic. tell me your thoughts on this chapter and vote and follow. thanks everyone. love ya!**


	7. Michigan

It was official, Dom and Letty were a couple! Everyone in the neighborhood knew it and everyone in the high school knew it. Whenever Dom came to pick Letty up from high school people would stop and stare and today was no different. When he picked her up and kissed her everyone stared. They didn't care though, they were in love and that was all that mattered to them.

"Are you hungry?"  
"You bet, I didn't have lunch I was finishing some last minute assignments"  
"How does a late lunch sound?"  
"It's like music to my ears"

Dom drove to the nearest diner. They found a seat and ordered their meals. Letty was having a grilled cheese sandwich with a peanut butter milkshake and Dom was having a chicken burger with a side of fries and a cherry soda. The waitress brought their food and they started eating and sharing their food together.

"Dom, I need to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

"A few weeks before I met you I applied to three different automotive universities"  
"That's great!"  
"It is but their all really far away" she said with sad eyes.

"Letty, you're not going to lose me, we will see each other. You'll be back for holidays and I'll come and visit you every month"

"That's not all, graduation is in two weeks and I still haven't heard from any of those universities" she said.

Dom got out from his seat and sat next to her, wrapping his hand around her shoulders.

"They're all going to take you in, I know they are. They'd be stupid not to" he said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled but inside she was worried and scared. She tried to block out those thoughts but it still showed on her face.

Dom noticed it instantly and knew what to do. He threw a couple of dollars on the table and took her out of the diner.

"Where are you taking me Dom?"  
"You'll see"

They drove pass Echo Park.

"You taking me back home?"

Dom just shook his head, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

After about 5 minutes they reached a huge patch of land with many people there. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer towards him and brought her through the crowd. Everyone was covered in coloured powder: red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple all sorts of color. People threw color on her and Dom. She grabbed a handful of green powder and threw it on Dom.

She quickly ran but Dom caught up to her, rubbed her face with pink coloured powder as he spun her around which made her squeal.  
"It's called Holi, it's an Indian celebration, people throw colour and celebrate the festival of colours and the festival of love"

"It's absolutely amazing, I've never seen anything like this"  
"Hopefully you'll feel better"  
"Its working, thank you" she said as she gave him a side hug.

They danced to various Bollywood songs, they threw colour onto each other, took some pictures and even drank _thandai,_ a sweet creamy milk flavoured with nuts and mixed with spices such as cardamom, fennel, rose petals and poppy seeds. They enjoyed the drink and asked for 2 more glasses.

After more colour throwing Dom took off his shirt revealing his toned physique and lifted Letty onto his back. They had a blast. Letty was feeling much better so much so she forgot about the application.

All of a sudden Letty felt raindrops on her arm but ignored it. Then it started raining heavily. Letty got down and started running for shelter but Dom caught her arm and pulled her towards him. His hands rested on her waist as he kissed her. The rain drenching her clothes and their clothes but they didn't mind, they were engrossed with each other's lips.  
...

Dom and Letty laughed as they entered her house. She gave him a towel to dry off and then walked towards the kitchen island. Before Ana goes for her night shift she takes all the mail and puts it on the kitchen island so that she could read it in the morning. Letty skimmed through and found three envelopes for her. She grabbed them and hurried of to Dom. She dropped the envelopes onto a chair.  
"Are those...?"  
"Yes, they are" she answered.  
"Which one are you going to open first?"  
"Virginia" she said as she opened the envelope. She read through and looked at Dom.  
"I got in" she said almost like a whisper.  
"That's fantastic, we gotta..."  
"Let's not celebrate yet, Virginia is plan B let me open Michigan that's the one I really want to get into"

She opened the envelope and read through the parchment. She jumped into Dom's arms and hugged him tightly. "I GOT IN!" she said with excitement. He lifted her up and spun her around, his dark eyes on hers. He brushed her lips with his. He grinned and pressed his mouth to hers. He lifted her up onto the kitchen island, taking her face in his warm palms and kissed her again, this time firmer. For a few minutes they kissed, her hands gripped his back as their kiss deepened. And when they were done, Dom kissed her nose.

"I love you Letty" he whispered.  
"I love you more Dominic"

* * *

 **next chapter will basically be about Letty's graduation and how Dom spent it with her. review on your thoughts for this one! thanks everyone.**


	8. Graduation Present

**this part of the fanfic contains some sexual scenes.**

* * *

"Leticia Marie Ortiz" the vice principal called out. She walked up onto the stage and collected her certificate from the principal. Ana proudly stood up and clapped for her daughter. Dom, Vince and Mia whistled and cheered for her which made her smile as she was up on the stage.

After everyone collected their certificates Letty walked towards her family and was greeted by hugs and kisses. Dom gave her a peck on the lips and spun her around. She was happy and relieved. High school was finally over and she would be writing the next chapter of her life.

"Lunch is on me" Ana said.

They drove to a nice posh restaurant around the block.

"Ma, this place is really pricey we don't have to eat here"  
"Nonsense, my baby graduated, I gotta celebrate"

They all ate really well, they talked and shared loads of laughs about how Letty was so fussy about going to school when she was younger and how she prayed that her Biology teacher would fall sick so she didn't have to study for that class. Time went by quickly when they were together as a family and that made Letty happy. She couldn't have asked for anything more than spending a good time with her family.

"I'll see you tomorrow Letty" Ana said as she hugged her daughter.

"Tomorrow?"

"You're spending the rest of the day with Dominic, and use protection you understand!"

"MA!"

Dom who overheard the conversation between mother and daughter couldn't help but chuckle. He walked over to Letty grabbed her by the waist and escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her and gave a reassuring nod towards Ana indicating he would take care of her daughter.

"Where exactly are you whisking me to?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise"  
"You know I don't like surprises"

"I guess you'll just have to suck it up"

They drove around downtown LA passing by buildings until they reached an abandoned looking area. Letty entwined her hand in Dom's as he took her around the place. It didn't look like much from the outside but beyond all of that there was a beautiful house and a majestic lake, with the sun setting it looked magnificent.

"Dom this is so beautiful"

"Just like you" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

He gave her a tour around the house. The walls were all made of wood. The bedrooms were huge with lots of space. The kitchen was fully stocked. They lazed around for a bit, had a romantic swim, made out a lot and even had a simple dinner, cheese pizza with chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

Letty was wearing a simple black knee length dress and Dom was shirtless wearing just his denim jeans. She was laying on the bed and he was sitting on the table reading a book.

"Do you think we'll be together when I'm in college?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I do"

"I mean these high school love stories they only last like while it's in high school then someone moves away and BOOM it all goes away"

"Who told you that?"  
"I'm being practical"

"Practical?" he said as he moved closer towards her on the bed. "Is that what they taught you in school to be practical?" he said as he tickled her.

"Dom, I'm really ticklish don't please"

But he didn't care, he was having fun with her and that was all that mattered. The tickling continued for some time, Letty trying her best to survive and Dom tickling her with no mercy. Then he looked into her eyes.

"You complete me, there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose you" he said gently pulling her into his arms. Heat radiated from his chest and she sighed against his shoulder. His strong hands caressed her back, then moved lower to firmly grasp her hips. His chin rubbed against the top of her head. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, saw the passion there and knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was slow. His tongue penetrated and rubbed against hers, and when she imitated the action he growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. Her mouth was hot, wet and wild under his and the way she stroked his neck made him want her more. She didn't resist when he pulled her dress over her head. In seconds they were both naked and fell into bed together. He rolled over and stretched out on top of her. He could feel his heart under his as he lifted a strand of hair from the side of her neck and began to kiss her there.

He began to caress her breasts. His hands moved lower to span her waist, then lower still. He kissed her navel, and the scar above her right hip. He lifted her up and kissed her again a scorching kiss with no reservations.

Letty pushed him onto his back and began to make love to him. She stroked his shoulders, his arms, marveling at the strength and heat she felt under her fingertips. She kissed every inch of his chest. He pulled her up, kissed her once more. Seconds later , he pressed her onto her back, spread her thighs, covered her mouth with his and entered her. She raised her hips to take more of him. Dom's head dropped to the crook of her shoulder. She began to move under him, stroked his shoulders and drove him wild with her uninhibited response. He moved slowly at first and then more forcefully until he was burning knowing this wasn't her first time but he was going to make sure it felt like the first time.

He was giving her as much pleasure as she was giving him. Her nails scored his back and she tightened all around him, squeezing him and as he pushed harder she climaxed. Letty said his name as a whisper then shouted it as sensations unlike anything she had ever experienced before rippled through her. His climax followed and was as violent and satisfying. With a loud lusty groan he collapsed on top of her.

It took several minutes for both of them to recover. When he was finally able to take a normal breath, he lifted up and looked at her. Passion was still there in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed from their lovemaking. She was so very beautiful and he realized he was once again in awe of her.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you okay?"  
"Oh yes, it's all good" she whispered.

He laughed "Yeah?"  
"Yes" she repeated.

He rolled onto his back. Their bodies slick with perspiration, but the freezing cold air cooled their skin.

"I'll be right back" he said gruffly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at her golden body and then laughed. Letty was sound asleep.

He guessed she was right. It was all good.

* * *

 **hey everyone, sorry for the late update I was on my holiday. anyways tell me what you think about this part, reviews would much be much appreciated. vote and follow too! thanks**


	9. Love in the Snow

It had been a month since Letty moved to Michigan. She was already getting used to living life there. She had gotten a small apartment nearby her campus and even street raced whenever she had the time. It felt very natural to her but she was missing home a lot! She missed everyone, her mom, Mia, Vince and the most of all Dom. It was a good thing he was going to be visiting her this weekend.

13 degrees it was in Michigan. Cool air blast through the window into Letty's apartment. She was wearing a pair of green socks and one of Dom's shirts she managed to snag as a memory of him. It fell right below her ass. His scent was on it and she often wore it, it feels as though he's right there with her when she wears it. Her heaters were placed on the floor and in the bathroom, it helped heat up the house. Dom would be coming tonight and she was super excited!

As she was making dinner she heard the phone ring. She quickly dashed into the living room to get to the phone. She knew it was Dominic calling.

"Where are you?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm still in the airport, my flight got canceled and I'll have to wait for two days to get another one"

She sighed.

"Then I'll see you during my Christmas break"

"Yeah, don't wait up late okay"

"I won't, I don't have to now" she said sadly.

"Babe?"

She hummed in response.

"What are you wearing?"

Letty turned around and saw Dom standing right behind her. She ran and jumped into his arms. He lifted her up onto his upper torso and kissed her with so much passion. She couldn't stop smiling as she kissed him. She missed him so much and here he was right in front of her, in the flesh and blood. He carried her to the couch and gently lay her down next to him.

"So you're the one that's been taking my shirts"

She felt so warm and happy inside. Her man had finally come to spend some time with her. With all the tests and stress she's been facing it was good to have him around.

Dom slid his hand over her cheek, one finger anchored behind her ear. He tilted his head down and kissed her, sending a warm feeling through her body. She wrapped her hands around his arms. The slow kiss then turned into a major make out session. Dom carried her into her bedroom and locked the door. The rest was history.

...

She loved the feeling of being safe in his arms, she loved the way he held her so firmly with both his hands. Dom had made loved to her so tenderly that so many emotions welled inside her. He nuzzled his chin against her neck, drawing her close he kissed the top of her head. This was where she belonged.

"What are plans like today?" Dom asked Letty.

"Whatever you feel like doing is fine"

"If it were up to me I wanna stay in bed all day and make love to you"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm pretty sore from last night"

Dom couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just go wherever the wind takes us"

"I like that, sounds like a plan Dominic"

They took a bath together, got changed and headed out. Letty wore a long sleeved white sweater and a pair of black trousers and her hair left down with a beanie and brown boots.. Dom wore a black turtleneck and a matching pair of black pants with a brown scarf to keep him warm.

They walked together. The cool air welcoming their arrival into Michigan. Letty's hand fit perfectly into Dom's. Letty showed Dom her college and some quaint cafe's along the street and other buildings. They found a very nice cafe, small and peaceful and not very expensive. They had lunch and Dom filled her in on what was going on back in Echo Park.  
"Mia's dating Brian"

"I knew it! He's a good guy"

"Hopefully I won't need to break his neck"

Letty chuckled.

"How's Vince?"

"He's still the same, your mom's doing good too she's always looking out for us, she misses you a lot"

"I know, she calls me all the time, it's as if she's always with me"

Time flew when they were together. They talked and talked until it was dark outside.

"Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it?"

"Sure does, but that doesn't mean the day is over" Letty replies.

Dom gave her a questioning look.

"I promise it'll be fun"

Dom followed her, not knowing what she had in mind but he trusted her and knew he would have fun.

They took the subway and reached their destination. It was an Ice Skating Rink! They got into their skates and got onto the ice.

"Letty, I can't skate"

"Neither can I, we'll figure it out" she said as she reached out her hand.

He took her hand and slowly they began to skate. They grabbed onto each other and skated. Every once in a while they would stop by the railings to prevent from falling. They got the hang of it after a while and started skating slowly still holding onto each other.

Dom lost his balance and fell bringing Letty down too. She fell right on top of him. Her hair covering a part of her face. They both laughed. Dom stopped and stared at the beauty of her. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head. She kissed his nose and cheek. Dom kissed her, it was like the sun coming out after a storm.

And then it started snowing! They stared into each others eyes, each mesmerized by the other. Letty chuckled and continued kissing her man.


	10. Surprise! Surprise!

Christmas Break had finally dawned upon Letty. She was extremely relieved she would be going back. She couldn't wait to go home and spend time with her family. She was taking a flight from Detroit to LA which would take up to four and a half hours or so. She didn't know when the plane took off or landed. She was tapped out and she wanted to save as much energy as she could to spend time with her family and friends.

Dom was waiting for her arrival at the entrance of the airport. The moment he saw her, he quickly dashed to her and hugged her.

"Welcome back Letty" he said almost in a whisper.

"It feels good to be back" she said as she kissed him.

"I missed you"

"Yeah,? Thought you'd kept yourself entertained with someone else" she said in a joking tone.

"Hey, that's not me anymore!" he said.

"Just checking" she replied.

He helped her with her bags and off they were.

"So whatcha been up to lately?"

"Garage, street races and keeping an eye on Mia"

"You mean Brian"

"Yeah, yeah something like that"

Dom and Letty walked into her house and were welcomed with a very happy Ana, hugging and kissing her daughter.

"I missed you too Ma"

"You look thinner, haven't you been eating, what is Michigan doing to you?"

"Ma, I'm fine don't worry, though I do miss you're cooking"

"Good, I prepared all your favorite dishes. Dominic you're staying for lunch too"

"Yes ma'am"

Letty dashed up the staircase and dressed into something a little more comfortable. As she was coming down she heard her mom and Dom speaking in hushed tones. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Are you sure she doesn't know anything"

"I'm sure, she doesn't know about the party"

"How are we going to get her there?"

"I already have a plan"

Just then Letty decided she could come out of her hiding spot.

"So a party huh?"

"Damn it" Dom muttered.

"How did you..?"

"I heard you guys as I was coming down".

"Leticia how many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on people"

Letty just laughed and got closer to Dom.

"I'm guessing you're the one who planned this?"

"Maybe" he said as he smirked.

They sat at the small dining table and had lunch. Ana had made all Letty's favorite dishes which included chicken, mashed potatoes, string beans, corn on the cob and bread butter pudding for dessert.

After lunch they hung out a bit and then Letty started getting ready for her so called surprise party. She wore ripped jeans with a blue tank top and curled her her hair. She walked into the Toretto household and was greeted by all her friends and family. She knew it was going to be people but she didn't expect that many people to show up. She kissed Dom a sign of her gratitude for him planning all of this.

"Mia helped too"

"That's odd the great Dominic Toretto needed help for a party?"

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes"

"I guess you're right, anyways where is Mia I have yet to meet her and her man"

"She's in the kitchen, I'm going to go and freshen up I'll see you in a bit"

She nodded and headed towards the kitchen. She hugged Mia and was introduced to Brian. They spoke for a bit and ate as they were getting to know each other. Letty knew Brian liked Mia. It was obvious.

Dom had washed up and was wearing nothing but a towel. He got out of the bathroom and was surprised to see a very drunk Elena sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

"Elena, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Aww..come on Dom, I know what you're doing. I know you still want me"

"I don't get out of my room!"

Elena had no intention of doing so. She took off her shirt revealing her black bra and moved closer towards Dominic.

"Elena get the fuck out of my room, and put your clothes back on"

Dom wouldn't hit a women but he was very tempted to. She pinned him down onto the bed and straddled him. Dom tried his very best to push her off but she didn't budge. She was inching to kiss him when Letty walked into the room. Her face was etched with shock and anger. She slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

"Letty what's wrong? Where are you going?" Vince asked.

She didn't bother. She was angry and she felt so pathetic.

Dom quickly got into his clothes and ran to her. He managed to catch up to her.

"Letty, let me explain"

"Explain what Dom? How you've been cheating on me all this while? How you've been a lying scumbag? What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Letty please" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she slapped him. "I don't want to ever see you're face again! You fucking asshole. WE ARE OVER!"

"But Letty"

"Shut the fuck up Dominic, don't you dare say another word to me" she said as she drove away in her car.

Dom was about to go after her when he was stopped by Vince.

"She needs to cool off Dom, whatever happened between you two let it go, she'll be alright tomorrow. She just needs some time. I know my cousin"

Dom nodded and continued with the party. He wasn't enjoying himself. He had to explain things to Letty.

...

The next morning Dom got into his car and drove to Letty's. The door was locked and no one was inside. He tried the doorbell several times but nothing. Letty's neighbor saw him.

"Son, they ain't here anymore"

"Sorry. What are you talking about?"

"They moved early in the morning. They seemed like they were in a rush and they just moved"

"Do you know where they might be?"

"No, sorry"

Dom slumped down the door. It was over. It was all over. He had lost the love of his life. He had lost his Letty.


	11. Time Goes By

Months had gone by. Dom had still no clue where she was. He searched and searched, he couldn't find her. Mia was getting worried. He would rarely come home and when he did he was either drunk or had gotten in a fight. She along with Brian and Vince tried their very best to console him but nothing worked. He could never forget her.

"I don't get it, they didn't even tell me they were moving" Vince voiced out.

"Obviously they wouldn't, if Letty had told you we wouldn't be in this position right now"

The happiness that once belonged in the Toretto household was gone. Now it was replaced with sadness and anger and hate.

"Dom, maybe she's in Michigan"

"I already called she dropped out"

"Dropped out? Why? It was her eternal dream to go there?"

Dom just shrugged his shoulders and chugged down his 4th bottle of beer.

"How about Texas?"

Dom just shook his head.

"She never enrolled there either" he said slurring his words. The alcohol was taking effect sooner than usual

"How much longer are you going to be doing this?" Vince asked slightly pissed off.

"She even changed her phone number" Dom said laughing.

"Dom! Come on enough! You can't keep on wasting your life like this!

"She was my everything! You expect me to just forget about her and move on?" Dom said raising his voice and shoving Vince.

He walked away, climbing the stairs, nearly falling down on one.

Mia was worried.

"I'll go talk to him" Vince said.

"No, I'll go" Mia announced.

She knew her brother wouldn't want to be disturbed but she didn't care. He needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. She knew he wouldn't be in his room. She climbed up onto the roof and sat down beside him.

"Mia, get back inside. You could fall"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Dom just looked up into the stars and continued sipping on his 5th beer.

"She's gone Mia" he said slightly tearing up.

Mia could see the pain in his eyes and his words. He really really missed Letty. She had not let him explain and now he was suffering. She knew Dom would never forget her but she was going to help her brother slowly move on. One step at a time.

Mia hugged her brother really tight. His tears soaking her blouse.

"Dom, if you really love her you'll let her go"

"I can't!"  
"And if she's meant for you she'll come back"

"If she doesn't?"

"Then it was never meant to be. I know you and Letty. You guys are definitely meant for each other. Just give it some time"

Dom looked at his sister and was proud of her. She wasn't the same little girl who used to irritate him. She was a grown, young, independent, wise and smart woman.

They sat on the roof a little longer staring at the stars and appreciating each others company. Dom was glad he had his sister there for him.

"And Dom"

"Yeah?"  
"I think you should take that teaching job"

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw the letter. It's perfect for you. You like kids and you love cars. You should take the job, it'll keep your mind off of things for sometime"

"I guess you're right" he said as he watched his sister go into the house.

...

Letty was sitting on a bench in the park. The heavy downpour drenching her clothes and hair. She was in Indiana. Her third and final choice. She never opened the envelope until a few months ago. She wanted to forget him and everything that happened in Echo Park. She wanted to be free but it wasn't helping her situation at all. No matter what she did, how much she studied she couldn't get him out of her mind and her thoughts. It haunted her. Everything about him kept on replaying in her mind.

Her mother had understood her situation and actually came up with the plan to move. They had relatives in Indiana who had helped them out.

She was walking back home. It was really late and her mother had taken it upon herself to wait for her.

"Oh GOD Leticia. Where have you been? Why are you all soaking wet? What is wrong with you?her mother rambled as she dried herself.

"It was nothing ma, I just lost track of time"

"I know exactly what you've been doing. Honey I know it's hard but you have to move on sweetheart"

"Ma, it's harder than it seems"

Ana hugged her daughter in a tight embrace. She patted her back and soothed her daughter. It broke her entirely to see her baby go through so much of pain especially within these past few months.

"I know you might not be ready..."

"Ma, I don't want to. I already told you"

"Stop being so stubborn and hear me out. Why don't you go out with that boy I told you about whom I met in the hospital"

"I don't think I'm ready yet"

"Not now. Maybe a couple more weeks or months. At least give him a shot. He's a very nice boy"

Letty slightly smiled at her mom and hugged her again.

"I'll try Ma, I'll try" was all she said as the tears rushed down her face.

No matter who she went out with she knew in her mind and soul she was never going to forget Dominic Toretto


	12. 10 years later

10 Years Later

"And that class is how you replace piston rings" Dominic said as his class finished. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and the beginning of Christmas break.

"Thank you " the class said in unison.

"You're very welcome, see you all in two weeks and have a good Christmas" he said as he was packing up.

Dom had become a very respected and loved auto shop teacher. He started off in LA and then moved to Virginia as well as Texas and finally settled in New York. He loved teaching and helping his students with their cars. He also street raced whenever he had the time.

Although it had been years since he last saw Letty he always kept a picture of her in his wallet. He missed her but knew if she was meant for him she would be back. He dated socially but never found the right person. He was waiting for her and he would always wait for her. He just hoped that she still felt the same as he did and that she still loves him as much as he loves her.

Everyday he would wonder what she'd be doing, whom she'd met, if she was having a good day. He had moved to New York a couple of months ago and was settling quite nicely. He liked the food and loved his job, he was having quite a nice life. The only thing missing was Letty.

Teaching and moving on wasn't very easy for Dom but he knew he had to do it. He moved for a better life. He knew he was going to see her but his biggest fear was he would see her with another man.

* * *

...

Letty sipped on her coffee and took a bite out of her doughnut as she was walking to the garage. After graduating from Indiana she moved to New York. She always wanted to live in New York and when the offer came along she couldn't refuse it. She now was owned her very own garage and did car detailing as well as designing.

Did she miss Dom? Yes! He was her first love and he was always going to be. No matter the differences they had she still loved him. She always had and she always will. Honestly she still was angry at him but deep down she missed him. She didn't want to see him or contact him cause it would just hurt too much. But she knew she still loved him and for that feeling to go away she didn't want anything to do with him.

She arrived in the garage and started with work. She greeted all her friends and got on with work. Whenever she worked on a car she would remember fixing her Torino with Dom. She smiled thinking about them but quickly cleared her mind. She finished early and decided to walk back instead on taking the subway. It wasn't really that far and she wanted to get some New York air.

* * *

...

Dom walked out of the grocery store after buying some food and grub for the weekend and the holidays. He decided to take a walk before heading home. He was looking at some nice toys by the window that he could get for his nephew. He was slightly distracted and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!...Dom?"

"Letty?"

Letty's face was etched with a mixture of shock and surprise. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Dom broke the silence.

"It's really good to see you again"

"Yeah, it's been 10 years"

He shook his head and answered "10 years, 4 months and 10 days"

She didn't know what to say. He really had been waiting for her. And them meeting after ten years it had to be more than a coincidence.

"You look really beautiful" he said.

She smiled at his words and noticed that he looked really good. He had gained more muscle and was sporting a very sexy 5o'clock shadow.

"Ortiz, you checking me out?"

She laughed and said "You wish, anyways what brings you to New York?"

"I work as a auto shop teacher now"

"Car detailing"

They stared at each other again. He had finally found her all that was left was to tell her the truth.

"About that night..."

Before Dom could finish his sentence a very charming man walked up to Letty and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Finally you stopped, I was chasing you from a mile away" the man said with a thick British accent. Dom's worst nightmare was playing right in front of him. He looked at the man and then at Letty.

She couldn't look at him. Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"Owen, this is a friend of mine, Dominic"

Both men shook hands and introduced themselves.

"He's here for our wedding"

* * *

 ** _so that was the end of another part. I was thinking about writing another dotty fanfic. i'll let you know when i'm starting it. thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. love to read all of them. also don't forget to vote and follow. thanks everyone._**


	13. intense

" _He's here for our wedding. He's here for our wedding. He's here for our wedding"_ those words replayed in Dom's mind. She was going to be married soon and he had officially lost her. He had one thing and one thing only he needed to tell her and that was the truth about what happened that night. He had to tell her before it's too late. Dom knew Letty still loved him, he could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at him indicated her love for him.

Dom chugged down his beer trying to find a way to make it up to her. He had to stop her from getting married. She belonged to him and him only! Nobody else was worthy enough to have her. Silent tears started rushing down his face as he realized it was too late. He was too late. Letty was going to be married to someone else and he had to just face the facts, but before that he had to tell her the truth.

Dom had managed to get her contact number and decided to call her.

"Hi"

"Hey, what's up?"

" I just wanted to know if you're free later this afternoon for some tea"

" I wish I could but I have some errands to run"

"Letty you can't avoid me forever, it's just a cup of tea and I need to talk to you. It's rather urgent"

" Fine. 4o'clock. Tea garden"

"See you there"

"See you"

Letty quickly got dressed. She wore a black jumper with brown pants and her hair tied up into a messy bun all topped off with her black leather boots. She got into the subway and wondered how this tea would go. She hoped it would go smoothly without too much tension and anger. She arrived and walked towards the cafe. As she entered she saw Dom sitting by the window.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said taking a seat. "Have you ordered already?"  
"Yes, hot honey lemon tea right?"

"You still remember?"

"I never forgot"

Dom coudn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Age had treated her well. Her curves were more visible now, her hair had grown longer and she had this absolutely amazing golden glow to her which made Dom go crazy.

The waitress served them their tea and some ham sandwiches. Every now and the they would sip their tea and steal glances at each other.

Dom knew this was the time to tell her.

"Letty, why did you drop out of Michigan"

She nearly choked on her tea.

"It wasn't for me so I moved"

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me!"

"Come on Letty, you and I both know your dream was to go there and all of a sudden it wasn't for you"

Letty's blood boiled. Who the hell does he think he is? It was her decision not his! If he had been around maybe he would have known. This was not what she pictured when she agreed to come for tea with him.

"It was my choice. I moved to get away from everything. I knew you would come rushing back so I moved! I didn't need you around me!"

"Letty, you won't even let me explain and you rushed to conclusions"

"What are you trying to say? The whole reason we didn't work out was because of me!"

Letty could feel the tears forming but she couldn't let them spill. Dom had to tell her but this was getting out of proportions! He had to pull the reins. He calmed down and tried his best to explain things to her.

"I'm not saying that. I need you to hear me out and let me explain"

"Dom, I'm tired of arguing with you. I moved, that's it. I didn't tell anyone even Vince because I never wanted to see you ever again and now you're here and it's just to much for me to handle" she said as she placed her hands on her face.

Dom wanted to touch her so badly to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her lips but knew it would never be. He was trying his very best to tell her but she didn't seem to want to listen to anything he said. Dom wasn't going to give up he was going to give it one last try.

"That night, what you saw that wasn't true"

"Dom! Enough! I know what I saw. Elena and you were clearly having the time of your lives and I fucking interrupted you fucking each other!"  
"Letty! Do you even hear yourself. I am trying to explain myself and you're not giving me a damn chance! And why the hell did you even come up to my room that night?!he said.

Letty didn't want to hear anymore. She walked out of the cafe. Dom threw a couple of dollars and followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Answer the question Letty. Answer the goddamn question. Why did you come up into my room that night? WHY!?"

" I wanted to tell you I was pregnant!"


	14. What?

"What?" he said almost a whisper. She couldn't look at him. Tears were threatening to rush down her face. She tried to free her hand from Dom's grip but he held on to her tighter.

"Dom, let me go"

Words all didn't make sense to him now. He was still sinking in all the information. Letty was pregnant! He has a child! He's a father!

"DOM, let me go,please" she pleaded.

"I wanna see my kid"

"NO!"

He pulled her into an alley and gently pushed her towards the wall. His grip on her hand tightening as she struggled.

"Please let me go Dom, please let me go, you're hurting me, please" she said as she cried.

He let go of her hand and saw that her wrist was red in color. He didn't mean to grip her that tightly but he was angry at why she didn't tell him.

As soon as he did so,she slumped against the wall and sat down, bringing her legs up towards her chest. The tears profusely running down her face.

Dom crouched down in front of her and touched her shoulders.

"Don't touch me, just please leave me alone"

"Letty, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

Letty looked into his deep dark brown eyes and saw that he was sorry. He was crying now too. She had never seen him cry before. Sad yes but cry never!

"Letty, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me"

She touched his arm and said. "I could never hate you Dom, I know you're sorry but I still can't forgive you"

"I know but the least you could do is let me see my kid" he said as he wiped his tears.

She cried again, the tears soaking her face and making it puffy. she sucked in a breath of air and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Tomorrow, come to the garage. You'll meet our child then"

"Really?"

She nodded in response. Dom got up and reached his hand out for her. She gave him a look and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him before walking away.

...

He entered her apartment. It seemed awfully quiet and clean as if a child never lived here. He couldn't wait to see his son or daughter. He was a father and he would be there for his family.

"You might want to sit down, it's gonna take a while"

Dom obeyed and sat down on the couch as he watched Letty walk away. Maybe his child was in there and Letty was bringing him or her to meet their father. Letty soon arrived and handed Dom a sonogram. He took it and looked at her not understanding what's going on.

"Letty, why are you showing me this?"

"That's your son" she said.

"This is a sonogram, I want to meet him"

"You can't see him"

Dom was angry. She had told him he could meet his child and now she was going back on her words.

"Letty, you promised me I could meet him. You owe me that much! I want to see my son! I want to see him!" he said raising his voice.

Letty could not say anything. She cried as he screamed at her. Dom yelled again at her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"He's DEAD!" she managed to yell out as she cried harder. "He died while he was in my stomach, a month before he was born, that's the last thing I have in his memory. Your son died Dominic" she said as she cried.

He didn't know what to say! He froze upon hearing her words. His son is dead and the only thing left was a sonogram of him. He examined the sonogram and held onto it tighter.

He moved towards Letty and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Dom, just leave me alone, please don't do this to me" she said through sobs.

Dom didn't care. He loved her and he was going to be there for her. She had kept this bottled up for 10 years and know she was releasing it all.

She soaked his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry Dom, I'm sorry I lost our baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she cried into his chest.

He rocked her back and forth comforting her, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's not your fault Letty, it could have happened to anyone. Its' not your fault" he repeatedly told her calming her down.

After several attempts he finally calmed her down so much so she fell asleep on Dom's chest. Dom didn't move afraid he would wake her. He gently carried her bridal style and brought her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest knowing it would be cold later. He sat next to her just admiring the beauty of her. He loved this woman and he was going to get her back. No matter what happens he was going to get his woman back.


	15. Valentines Day

It was the 14th of February. Valentines Day! And on this day Letty was all alone cause Owen was in London for a business trip. A day for love and she didn't have anyone. She was walking on the streets of New York looking at all the couples smooching and making love to one another which reminded her of old times. Just then she got a phone call from Dom.

"Hey"

"Hi, do you have any plans today?"  
"Yeah, preparations for the...

"Wedding, I know. Maybe I could help out"

"Dom I don't think that would be wise especially with us now"

"Look, just because we had an intense moment doesn't mean we still can't be friends, we both live in the same city and it would be nice to spend some time with you"

Letty hesitated for a bit before answering.

"Alright, meet me at Carlos Bakery. I have to test the some cakes you could help me decided"

Dom smiled on the other side of the phone. He was glad she had agreed. They met in front of the bakery and went inside to taste the cakes. They tasted all sorts of flavors and finally Letty decided to go with red velvet. She told the head baker she wanted a simple yet elegant cake with embroidered designs and white roses to make it look beautiful. Once they finished they walked down the street. As they walked Letty noticed Dom had a little cream at the tip of his lips. She stopped him and slowly wiped the cream off as she stared into his deep brown eyes, those same eyes that she fell in love with, that she still was in love with. She quickly regained herself and they continued walking.

"So what's next?"  
"Nothing. That's all for today" she said slightly turning to the right.

"You're lying"

"How do you know I'm lying?"  
"Cause you always slightly turn to the right, I remember"

She grinned a little "I have a dance class to attend. As you know I'm not the greatest dancer and me and Owen have been taking these classes to get better"

"But he's not here"

"I'm sure there will be someone else I can dance with there"  
"Let me be your partner today"  
"You?"

"Come on it's just a dance and I'm pretty good at it. I could give you some pointers"

She laughed upon hearing his words and agreed to let him dance with her.

Once they arrived they saw many couples dancing from the young to the old. Dom and Letty took their positions and were about to start the lesson.

"Do you mind if we danced without following the steps for a while?"he asked the instructor.

"Of course, go ahead. I'll just get the music started"

The song that played was So Close, the same song that they danced to all those years ago. Letty smiled as she heard the song.

Dom placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer towards him, her hand firmly on his shoulder and their free hands finally met. Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync . As the song progressed Letty felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. He was perfect. His eyes, dark as midnight were deep and irresistible. Was she falling for him all over again?The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second. Letty's heartbeat was growing steadily along with it. Their dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync.

Dom guided her across the dance floor as if they were in a dream. He kept his eyes on her yet still, he knew exactly where to take her. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advanced. Nothing felt forced; Letty literally thought she was floating.

"Dom" she whispered, "when did you get so good at this?"

He squeezed her hand slightly and smiled. "Maybe because I'm dancing with you"

With that, she knew. He need not say more. Her heart, her whole being was still in love with him.

That was when she decided to let ago. Let her worries,her pain, and sorrow go. Right here, right now she was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; she allowed him to take her anywhere he pleased on this dance floor. He went right, she went right. He sped up, she sped up. They became one with the song, with the dance and with each other. They continued like that until the song ended. All the other people in the room including the instructors applauded. Letty couldn't help but smile at Dom.

As they finished Letty thanked him and they went their seperate ways. As she arrived to her apartment she saw a man standing there. She quickly ran and hugged him from the back thinking it was Dom but it was her fiance Owen.  
"Owen, when did you get back?" she said as she hugged him.  
"I couldn't be away from you especially not today so I got on a plane and here I am to spend my day with my lovely wife to be" he said as he kissed her picking her up and spinning her around.

Just then Dom arrived with a bunch on beautiful orange tulips and a box of Hersey's chocolates, both of which are Letty's favorites. He was about to give it to her for Valentines but once he saw Letty with Owen his smile turned into a frown and he knew he had failed. All he wanted to do was to surprise her for Valentines and now it would never be. He walked away with sadness and sorrow in his heart knowing that Letty would never be his.


	16. Bonds That Can't Be Broken

Dom was walking back to his apartment when he bumped into Owen and Letty. Every time Dom sees Owen all he wants to do is punch the living daylight out of him. He stole Letty away from him. _"Fucking asshole"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Dom, how are you?" Owen said shaking his hand.

"I'm good, thanks".

Dom didn't want to talk to that son of a bitch but sucked it up cause Letty was standing right next to him.

"Hey" he said to Letty. She said hello and smiled at him. There was silence between them for a bit before Owen spoke up.

"Dom, I was just wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner today"

"Owen, I think Dom has other things to do tonight, don't you Dom?" she said giving him a look indicating for him to agree.

"No actually I don't have any plans tonight, I would love to join the two of you for dinner tonight"

" _asshole"_ Letty thought to herself.

"Great, Giovanni's at 8pm"

"Sounds good" he said as they parted ways.

The last thing Letty wanted was for her ex-boyfriend and her fiance to be dining together. She had a really bad feeling about this dinner. She had never told Owen about what she had with Dom. What if Dom couldn't keep his mouth shut? Would Owen still marry her? Did she really want to get married to Owen?

...

Letty wore a black strapless knee length dress with a matching pair of heels and her hair curled at the bottom let loose. She sat at the table in between the two men. Dom had been looking at Letty and how beautiful she was. She caught him staring at her and nudged him while Owen was ordering them some red wine. He smirked at her which earned him another nudge.

The waitress brought them the wine and appetizers. So far the evening was going well and Letty was really praying it would continue like this.

"So Dom how did you meet Letty?"  
Upon hearing his question Letty choked on her wine. She really hope Dom wouldn't fuck things up.

"You know Owen, the theory of entertainment in physics states that some specific sounds increase the rate of your heartbeat. For me that specific sound has always been the sound of Letty's laughter"

What the fuck was he doing? Damn it Letty was so screwed. She wanted to kick him, as if on cue Dom caught her leg in his and held on to it.

"I met her 10 years ago, my sister and her were friends and she would come by to the house every day"

"Oh,um okay, so you guys must really have been good friends"

"Something like that, but there are other relations other than friendship.."

"Dom what are you doing?" Letty asked still struggling to free her leg from Dom's grip. It was very clear he was tipsy already and he was blabbering. She just hoped Owen wouldn't catch on.

"As I was saying, some relations that we understand, some we don't understand, some relations that don't have a name, they just have feelings, some relations that don't have a wall or boundaries. Relations of the heart, that are of love, passion and romance" he said as he slowly let go of her leg.

She was stunned. What he just said, it was exactly their relationship 10 years ago. Owen was equally as stunned. Dom wasn't blabbering nonsense he was speaking the truth.

"It was very nice of you to ask me to dinner today, but I think it would be best if I leave now" Dom said as he got out of his chair and walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow! Letty he really is something, what was he talking about earlier?"

"I.. I .. Don't know, he's a little tipsy I think, it was just nonsense, you shouldn't pay any attention to what he said"

"He didn't seem like it"

"Owen, just drop it" she said rather forcefully.

After an awkward dinner Letty was walking back with Owen, his arm slung across her shoulder. She still couldn't get Dom's words out of her mind. He still loved her that was for sure and she was going to do something about it. She was too tired tonight but tomorrow he was going to get it! As she walked into her apartment she heard a familiar voice. She walked into her bedroom and found her mother there speaking on the phone informing her uncle she had arrived.

"Mom?" Letty said as she ran and hugged her mom.

"I missed you so much sweetie" Ana said.

"Owen, nice to see you again"

"You too, I'm gonna take a bath, I'll leave you two alone for a bit" he said as he walked out.

Letty smiled at her mother and asked her to sit down. She was not suppose to arrive for a couple of days but Ana wanted to be there with her daughter. She missed Letty and wanted to spend some time with her.

"Are you happy Letty?"  
"Yes, I am" she said slightly turning to the left.

"I'm your mother I know when you're lying to me"

"I don't know Ma, I mean there's a lot of things going on right now and I just can't handle things right now"

"It's about Dominic isn't it?"

"How do you know he's here?"

Ana took a deep breath before answering.

"It's because I told him where to find you"


	17. Saviour

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Letty.

"Calm down, I know I should have told you but I did it for your own good"

"What good is there in you telling him, what was the whole point of us moving away?"

"You still love him! You cannot get married to Owen cause you still love Dominic, you always have and you always will"

Letty was silent, she was so angry at her mother, how could she have betrayed her like this.

"Ma, you don't know what you're talking about?"  
"I know all to well, I know that every night you sleep with a picture of him under your pillow, that you look at your pictures together every weekend, that you watch Black Rain whenever you can the movie you watched with Dom, Letty you love Dom! Its not to late to cancel the wedding, you can if you wanted and you do"

Letty couldn't take it anymore she stormed out of the house and the tears profusely ran down her face. She walked out of her apartment building and onto the pavement. She walked into a dark alley, a shortcut to the main street. She wiped the tears as she walked through the alley.

As she walked a man crept out of the corner cat calling as she passed by. He looked like someone who just got out of prison.

"Yo, look at that fine ass mama, mind if I tap that ass" the man said.

She didn't pay any attention to the men and continued walking. Inside Letty was scared but she couldn't show it. She had to be brave. She walked faster but the man ran after her. He caught her and pushed her flat on her face, breathless and immobile. She struggled to rise because the weight on top of her was too heavy and someone else was holding onto her arms really tight.

She screamed and screamed as she felt a hand pushing her already short dress higher. Her right arm was useless, trapped between her body and the ground. She screamed again, this time the man tore a part of her dress and stuffed it into her mouth. Muffled screams escaped Letty's mouth and tears ran down her face.

The man's forearm pressed into her upper back. Letty couldn't move. His free hand was on her left thigh, his weight settled onto her right side, covering her. She tried to pull her knee up to get it under her, and he laughed, a cruel laugh at her pathetic efforts. When he shoved his hand between her open legs she cried out. She heaved and squirmed but she was no match for him.

He wedged his knee between my legs and air hit her bare hip. She heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper and he laughed in her ear when she cried and screamed again. Letty couldn't breath anymore, she felt suffocated. He ripped her underwear down to her knees and pushed them down. His hand thrust between her legs again and the weight lifted for a split second. She crawled away from him, thought her muscles wouldn't obey. Her knees and elbows were scraped, she couldn't move another inch.

She turned around, and saw the man's head snap back. Twice. He swung wildly at something but his fists hit nothing. Not until he stumbled on the ground did she see who he was fighting. It was Dom!

Dom never took his anger filled eyes off the man as he delivered two more sharp jabs to his face, blood streaming from his nose and face. Dom then swung an easy uppercut to his jaw. He collided with the wall. Dom grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him forwards, hard, kneeing under the chin then pushing him towards the wall. Smacking him again and again until the man crumpled to the ground, moaning and cringing.

Letty cowered against the wall of the alley, panting and curling into a ball as shock replaced the panic. She cried and cried. Dom's eyes snapped up to hers. He rushed towards her and pulled her into for a hug. She cried into his chest.

"It's okay Letty, I got you, it's okay" he said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Dom...I... Please..." she said in between sobs. She couldn't say a word.

"I have you Letty, you're safe now" he said as his forehead touched hers.

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her legs and carried her up bridal style. His hands protectively on her waist. She placed her head on his shirtless chest, tears still streaming down her face. She felt safe with him, she placed her arms around his neck as he carried her.

Dom placed Letty in his car and drove off.

"Where is your apartment?"

"I don't want to go back there, please just take me with you, please"

He looked at her and could see she didn't want to go back she wanted to stay with him cause she felt safe.

"I'll send you back in the morning"

"That's fine, as long as you are with me" she said as she grabbed his hand and interlocked hers in his.

Slowly Letty fell asleep. Dom reached his house and carried her inside, up the staircase and into his bedroom.

He gently lay her down on his bed and caressed her forehead as he gazed at her. As Dom was about to leave Letty called out for him.

"Dom, will you please lay down with me" she said drowsily.

"Yeah" he said as he moved towards the bed and lay with her. She snuggled up to him and slept on his warm chest. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.


	18. The Truth Hurts

Letty woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the blinds. She got down from the bed and looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of Dom's shirts that fell down to her knees. She touched her face noticing her lip was bruised, her arms and legs were scraped and her hair tousled. She looked around the room and found a picture on his nightstand of her sitting on his lap. She smiled as she traced her fingers along the frame of the picture. She proceeded out of the bedroom and down the steps to his kitchen. There were strips of bacon, french toast, sausages, muffins and coffee on the table. Letty bit into a muffin as she walked out to find Dom working in the garage.

"Morning" he said as he saw her.

"Morning"she said as she edged closer towards him. "Listen, thank you for last night, for saving me".

He just nodded. "You shouldn't have been walking on the streets alone at that hour"

"I needed some air, over everything that was going on"

"And you decided to walk down a dark alley wearing a skimpy dress" Dom said rather angrily.

"Excuse me! After the scam you and my mother planned I needed to get out of there, you were the last person I wanted to see ,you son of a bitch!"

Letty was angry! Who the fuck did he think he was raising his voice at her! She was the one who's been deceived. She was the one who's been through hell these past couple of days. All she could see was red. Anger was pulsating through her veins! She couldn't take it anymore she walked out but Dom held her back. He pulled her with such force she flinched. Their faces were inches apart.

"Dom, let me go, hurting me once wasn't enough for you?" she screamed.

"Enough Letty. That night I didn't sleep with Elena. I got out of the shower and she was there in my bedroom. She wanted to kiss me but I held her back! I love you Letty, why would I cheat on you? Why haven't I gotten married? Why did I move to New York? God damn it Letty I love you!"

"You're lying" she said as he grabbed his wife-beater.

He held her by the face and pushed her against a car. "This is the truth. Look into my eyes, if you really think I'm lying then here take this" he said giving her a gun from his car.

"And shoot me" he finished as he took her hand and aimed it at him.

She stared deep into his eyes. Her gaze never left his. She searched and searched through his eyes and knew at that very moment Dom was telling the truth.

"Pull the trigger Letty!"

The tears streamed down her face without any mercy. Letty's tears burst out. She had been so blind. She rushed to conclusions and because of that she had lost Dom. She hugged herself, the pain she felt felt like a forest fire. _Wild, harsh and livid._ Her hands were shaking, her whole body was shaking with fear, regret and sorrow.

Dom got closer towards her and pushed the gun away from he hand. He grabbed her face and kissed her.A slow sensual kiss turned into a huge makeout session. Dom's tongue flickered across Letty's bottom lip and suckled it before making its way through her mouth. Their tongues were in a constant battle. Letty's only focus right now was Dom. Her sex was throbbing painfully with need for attention. She was crazy with the urge to fuck Dom and the way he was kissing her definitely didn't help curb her need.

Letty swung her hands around Dom's neck as the kissing intensified. He lifted her up onto his upper torso, her legs wrapped tightly around it. Dom came to her like a lion chasing its prey. Letty kissed Dom without mercy. Letty took off her shirt and Dom admired her. You're so beautiful". He used the back of his hand and slowly caressed Letty's skin that smelled like lavender and honey from her cleavage to her belly button. His cool touch sent shivers down her spine. Dom opened the car door and layed Letty down on the seat kissing her as he did so.

Letty then showered kisses on Dom's chest. Dom began to play with both her nipples, sending yet another shock of pleasure towards her stomach. Dom then sucked on one of Letty's sensitive and strongly erected nipples. Letty threw her head and gasped. The ripples of pleasure coursed through her like a wildfire. She was already soaking wet down there. Dom kissed her, his tongue traveling further into her mouth as she fumbled pulling down his jeans.

He didn't waste any time showing his manhood in all its immediately entered Letty. She screamed out in pure ecstasy. She was in full nirvana. No one has ever made her feel this way. Dominic created an amazing rhythm. He increased and decreased the pace as and when. Dom surely knew how to make a woman scream. Before he withdrew he kissed Letty ever so passionately and came inside her.

She had used up all her energy and stamina. She fell on Dom's chest sending tingles of warmth and pleasure to her. She missed this with him. She missed him. She knew she loved him and only him but she couldn't leave Owen either.


	19. Unfinished Business

_You and I will always be unfinished business._

Letty sat in the corner of the room, her legs brought up to her chest gazing out towards the window as tears emerged from her eyes. She turned and saw a very peaceful and handsome Dominic sleeping. She knew she had made a huge mistake. She had cheated on Owen, the man whom she was going to marry in two days, who took care of her after she lost her baby, the man who stood by her side when no one else did, the man who loved her with all his heart and she had just taken all that and thrown it away.

She quickly got dressed fumbling as she did so. She walked up to where Dom lay.

"Goodbye Dom" she whispered. Her voice cracking. And then she ran out of his house, got in a cab and was off. She was going home. Going home to Owen. As she entered the house she rushed to her bedroom and found Owen sitting on the bed reading a book. The moment he saw her he hugged her and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry Owen, I never meant to run away like that"

"It's okay, your mom told me everything, I would have done the same as you"

"I promise I'll never leave you again"

He smiled and kissed her again. Letty decided at that moment she was going to be very happy with Owen.

"I love you Letty"

"I...I love you too"

He held her face in his hands and kissed her again and again. Letty held back her tears as she got reminded of how Dom would kiss her. She really wanted to be with Dom, but knew that it was never meant to be. Letty lay down with Owen, her face basking in his heat.

"So, you and Dom used to date?"

"It was a long time ago, I thought he was the one for me but it never worked out, besides after that I found you"

Owen smiled as Letty uttered those words.

It was late in the evening and Letty was making all the final arrangements for the wedding on the balcony of her apartment.

"Mind if I join you?" her mother asked as she handed Letty a mug of tea.

"Yeah, please do" she said taking a sip of the tea.

"So, you're still going through with the wedding?"

Letty was silent. She knew she was forcing herself to marry Owen, she owed him that much.

"I guess I am"

"And what about Dom?"

"That was never meant to be ma, it was a silly dream. In reality Owen's the one for me"

"Nonsense, Letty do you even hear yourself?"

"Ma, I made my decision, I'm going to marry Owen whether you like it or not. He is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with".

"You still love Dom!"

"I don't!" she said as she turned away.

She did love him. She always had and she always will. He was the man for her, he always was from the moment he saw her. They were a unit, a bond that could never be broken, not even by the gods above. Dom and Letty were a match made in heaven. Letty knew it. She did, she's always known it. At the same time she had Owen to think of as well. He had done so much for her. He dusted her off and told her she could move on from everything she's been through. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"I don't love him, I might have before but I've changed now"

Ana knew Letty was lying.

"You look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love Dominic"

Letty couldn't do it. It pained her to. She looked deep into her mother's eyes.

"I don't love Dominic Toretto" she said tears freely ran down her face.


	20. the wedding

2 days later...

 _Owen and Letty's wedding..._

It was an Autumn wedding in the late afternoon. The church looked absolutely breathtaking. At the end of each seated aisle, carnations and roses decorated the church. Spread down the aisle was white leaves as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn't crack when you stepped on them. On either side of the aisle, the guests which were a group of close family and friends sat as they waited for the bride.

Only five minutes remained before the wedding began,

Letty was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress with side cut-outs that complimented her shape and showed just enough skin. The back was trimmed with architecturally placed sequins. She wore a beautiful bracelet that belonged to her grandmother, something old. All topped of with a beautiful flower crown veil and white laced heels. Her mother helped her with her makeup and hair left loose and wavy.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Ana said as she started to tear up. "Crap, my makeup"

"Ma, don't cry you're making me cry now"

"I can't help it, my baby's getting married"

Letty smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror. She traced the detailing on her dress and adjusted her hair. Never in a million years did she think she would be getting married.

Ana noticed Letty was nervous and decided to calm her daughter down.

"Owen is waiting at the end of the aisle and he's just as nervous as you, I know the road had had it's ups and downs but you and Owen are going to be great together.

"I guess you're right Ma"

"You ready"

Letty took a breath and shook her head and she gave her mother a faint smile.

The priest came out and asked everyone to stand. It was time! All eyes would soon be on her. Before they walked down Ana had to ask her daughter one more time.

"Letty, honey, are you 100% sure you wanna marry Owen, cause if you don't its.."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure" she cut her mother off"

Ana could see the pain in Letty's eyes, but this was it. There was no turning back.

The flower girl who was Letty's niece lined the path with white rose petals as the music started. Ana escorted her daughter down the aisle, which seemed longer than before. She became Letty's strength, without her Letty would most probably have a panic attack. All the guests looked at her, taking pictures of her dress, waving and smiling at her. One thing was for sure though, no one made a sound. Up ahead she saw him, Owen. Her future husband. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on her. At the end of the aisle Ana hugged Letty and said "I'm proud of you" and then presented her to her groom. Ana placed her hand in Owen's and smiled. As a couple, they both stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved" he began, "we are gathered here this morning to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony"

Letty and Owen had both decided they wanted their wedding to be short and simple. Without the vows and just skipping to the wedding.

"The rings?" the priest asked.

Owen looked at his best friend the best man. The best man searched his pockets and his pants and didn't seem to find the rings. Owen was freaking out but remained calm. He knew something like this woud happen but the wedding had to go one.

Owen told the priest that they didn't have the rings and they had no choice but to continue.

"Sorry" Owen mouthed to Letty.

She smiled and told him it was okay. She was actually glad. It was like a blessing in disguise for her.

"If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace"

And as expected no one said a word. Letty was really hoping for Dom to burst through the doors and scoop her away but nothing happened. No one said a word and so the priest continued.

"Alright then, do you Owen Shaw take Leticia Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to honor and respect her and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

Owen looked at Letty, her hands in his. He saw her smiling face. After a few seconds he said "No, no I don't"

.


	21. I found my love

Shock and confusion was etched on Letty's face. His words had not yet settled upon her and she was still trying to process everything. She could hear the guests murmuring to one another but locked her gaze upon his.

"O...Owen?" her voice came out in a whisper.

"Letty, please let me speak. I always wanted to see that love in your eyes that I have in mine. This past week I've seen it, but it's not for me. You're mad Letty, you've always loved him, ever since you've met him you have. Dom is your first love, he always will be your only love. And you were going to give it all up for me! How can I come between this love that was never mine in the first place, what you and Dom have is eternal and magical. It's one of a kind I cannot get married to you for that simple reason. He is the one for you not me"

"Owen..I"

"Go, he's right out outside. Go Letty" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She kissed him on the cheek as tears formed in her eyes.

"Go!"

The murmuring of the guest increased as it filled the church. Letty didn't care, nothing else mattered now except Dom. She half- ran , half-jogged down the aisle and burst through the doors of the church until she reached the steps of the church. her breath uneven . And there he was, leaning against his car. As soon as he saw her he straightened, his 6 foot stature standing tall. His dark eyes boring into hers saying a thousand things mere words couldn't explain. He walked up to the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. With shaking legs she walked down the steps until she stood in front of him. She reached out to touch his face, which she thought was a fragment of her imagination. Her trembling fingers brushed on his rough, masculine face.

She wanted to say something to him, not just words. They needed to have meaning. Words that conveyed and implanted a message so deep that it would be engraved within their hearts, carved into their souls, imprinted on their minds. words that would sum up about how she felt over the past couple of days. words that would explain how she needed him.

* * *

"I'm sorry...I"m so sorry...-" before the trembling voice of Letty continued, her words were swallowed down by the force of Dom's mouth against her lips.

Why speak beautiful words when they could be said in actions?

Just like a violinist perfectly bow his stings, creating a tune of harmony, Dom's lips moved against Letty's making the right move, not missing out on a single 'chord'. His tongue swiftly brushed her lower lip, flicking expertly against it. His hand gripped her waist as her legs flung over his torso, as she was trying to get as close as she possibly could with her dress on. Letty smiled in the kiss, knowing that they were a unit again. Letty deepened the kiss as she painted a picture of passion and pure lust. She gripped Dom tighter, her nails digging into his back. This excited Dom even more.

It showed how much they wanted each other. Dom bit and nibbled lightly on Letty's lips, making her moan slightly but the moan was short lived as their tongues tangled in an everlasting battle, neither one wanting to give up, neither wanting to submit, both seeking for dominance.

Letty's legs wrapped around Dom's torso more firmer as his lips played over hers, his tongue plunging inside as she then dug her fingers into his solid arms. She stroked her tongue with his, sucking it deep into her mouth as he groaned, one hand tangled in her silky brown hair and the other caressing her back.

They pulled apart after a while, his forehead resting on hers.

* * *

 **and that's a wrap! sorry for not updating in a long time. was really busy cause I just started school and was getting used to the new schedule. thank you for all your reviews. please let me know you're thoughts on this chapter. would really like some feedback. anyways thank you and do let me know what you'd like to see in the epilogue. thanks everyone!**

"I love you Leticia Ortiz" he said in a whisper as he kissed the tip of her nose and then placed a peck on her perfect lips.

"I love you even more Dominic Toretto" she said as she gazed into his dominant dark brown eyes.

They both closed their eyes and rested their foreheads against each others.


	22. Epilogue

A floral lace bust and creamy white pastel fabric added a certain sweetness to her dress. It flowed elegantly all the way down, making her small baby bump visible. Finished off with her assorted gardenia and orchid flower crown veil.

His white wife-beater that perfectly showed his strong, built upper torso and matching white plaid pants was all that was needed to make him look like a groom.  
Her hands fitted perfectly into his as it held a cross shaped same chain as to where it all began. As to where they began. The necklace that represents love, unbreakable bonds about two street lovers.

"We have eternity in this moment" he said as he looked at the beauty in front of him.  
"You will never be alone again, I vow wherever you go I go, you ride I ride, you fight I fight and if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you" she said as she looked into his deep irresistible eyes, making her vow to him.  
As she finished Dom leaned down towards Letty and kissed her lifting her up and spinning her around as their kiss deepened. Their foreheads touched and he whispered into her ear "I love you Letty and I will always love you"

After 6 long months they had finally decided to get married. Just the two of them. They snuck off to the Dominican Republic and married each other behind everybody's back.

It was so typical of their personalities.

Letty felt free at last. She could never really be herself when she was with Owen and now being in the moment of it all with the man she truly loved, she felt free and alive again. The old Letty revived!

They had found out she was expecting and didn't want to wait any longer. At first it was very surreal. Letty was petrified if she would be able to carry this child to full term and if the baby would be healthy.

Dom was ecstatic, after all these years of wanting to have children he was over the moon and told her, they would get through the whole pregnancy together cause they were a unit, a bond.

"We finally did it" she said as they were on the beach watching the sunset.  
"I guess we did" he said as he caressed her bump and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"So what's next?"  
"Unraveling all the new roads ahead for us" he said as he kissed her belly which made her smile.  
"I like that Toretto, but I guess the first step is having this baby, our baby"  
"No matter what women, I'll always be there for you and I'll always ride with you"  
"Ride or die"  
"Ride or die babe" Dom said as he kissed her.

Dom and Letty are two individuals who are just so incomplete without each other. That was the whole beauty of it all. They have got 15 years of chemistry and history together. It was incredibly special. Their relationship was just special.

At the end of the day I guess they did really find **each** other!

* * *

 **that is officially the final chapter for this fanfic. i thought of writing another extended part where dom and letty do finally have their baby. tell me if you would like to see that bit. thank you**


	23. Baby Toretto

January 11th

2:00 am

Today was the day. Dom and Letty would finally be able to meet their baby.

Hours had gone by. The doctor had come in and checked Letty and the growth of the baby. She was lying on top of Dom, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist. Making sure she was doing alright.  
"Letty, you are about 6 centimetres dilated, in a couple of hours time you'll be able to push. Until then just try to relax and breathe through the contractions"

Letty had decided to do it the all natural way, without any drugs. She wanted to remember every moment of the labor and the deliver. Dom was super excited. He just couldn't wait to be a father!

"I know it's going to be a girl"  
"It could be a boy"  
"I like the name Lea or Emily"  
"And if it's a boy we're naming him after your dad"  
"Really?"  
"I know how much he meant to you, and I want to keep his legacy alive"  
"I wish you could have met him, he would have really like you" he said as he laid a delicate kiss on her lips.

Letty's contractions were getting stronger by the hour. She was about 8 centimetres dilated. Dom never left her side. He was extremely supportive helping with her breathing and coaching her with every contraction. Dom even massaged her back and neck to help soothe all her tense muscles so she felt comfortable.  
...

"Alright Letty I need you to turn on your back and I need you to push" the doctor said.  
"I can't. Please can I have a few more minutes"  
"Come on Letty, it's time"  
Letty didn't budge. She didn't want to do this. She was tired and scared.

The doctor told Dom that Letty can't go on like this any longer and that she needs a C-section.  
Dom walked over to Letty and held her hand.  
"Letty, babe. I know you're in a lot of pain but I also need you to listen to me. You're Letty Toretto, you never hide from a fight, you never give up. I know you are very scared but this...this we can do together. I'm going to be with you every step of the way and I'm not going to let you go" he said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Dom, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"  
"Nothing's gonna happen, you have to trust the fact that everything is gonna be good"

She held onto his hand as she felt another wave of contractions.  
"Let's have this baby" he whispered into her ear.  
"Okay Letty you can give a push now"

She pushed with all her might, gripping Dom's hands. With every push he whispered words of encouragement to her.  
"I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired" Letty said through panted breath.  
"Yes you can. You're doing so good just a little more and you'll be done" Dom told her.

After a couple of pushes and a load of tears Letty delivered a very beautiful and healthy 6 pound baby girl. They placed the baby on her chest and Dom got to cut the cord. It was the proudest moment in his life.

Doctors monitored her and told the proud parents she was doing just fine and that she had no problems at all.  
"Lea Carolynn Toretto, my little baby girl" Dom said as he carried her, kissing her little forehead and nose and then placing her on his shirtless chest playing with her little fingers. He was in absolute awe looking at his daughter. She was perfect. She had Letty's eyes and nose and his complexion.

Dom gave Lea to Letty for her feeding.  
"You did great Letty" he said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"I love you Dom"  
"I love you more Letty"

As the day progressed, they were so happy to be parents at last. Dom was on Letty's bed with his daughter and his wife peacefully sleeping on his chest. He had never felt so happy before.

At the end of the day, no matter what Dom and Letty had to go through, they found each other. And now they were eternally happy. They have each other and a newborn baby. That was all they needed! Family that's what's real!

* * *

 **and that's a wrap. this is the final part of the fanfic. I would like to thank everyone for reading and voting for my fanfic. it truly has been wonderful writing this . I was wondering if I should write another? do tell me your thoughts on if I should. thank you again and don't forget to comment, vote and follow. thank you and love ya all!**


End file.
